von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Anglo-Portuguese Army (Wellington - 1812)
Aus einem Schreiben eines Officiers der Armee von Spanien. Vom 13ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 260. Dienstag, den 29. Oktober/10. November 1812. "Indessen Lord Wellington genöthigt ist, gegen die Armee von Portugal zu stehen, hat Soult Freyheit erhalten, sich nach Osten zu richten und sich mit den Armeen vom Mittelpunkt und Valencia zu verbinden. Diese drey Korps machen mehr als 80,000 Mann aus, und werden sich vermuthlich gegen uns wenden. General Hill macht Eilmärsche, um sich mit uns zu vereinigen, und General Cook kommt mit 5000 Mann, so wie General Ross mit der Besatzung von Karthagena heran. Auch Lord Maitland wird mit seinem englisch-sicilianischen Korps zu uns stoßen, wenn ihn nichts im Wege ist. Lord Wellington wird nicht eher das Kommando über diese vereinte Macht übernehmen können, als bis es ihm gelungen ist, die Armee von Portugal jenseits des Ebro zu treiben, und zwar auf eine Art, daß von dieser Seite nichts mehr zu besorgen ist. Unter diesen Umständen ist es wahrscheinlich, daß der Mittelpunkt Spanien der Schauplatz einer allgemeinen Schlacht werden dürfte. Wir können hier nicht mehr als 50,000 Mann zusammenbringen; aber wir sind doch ganz ruhig. Indessen wünschten wir doch, daß die aus England erwarteten Verstärkungen noch zur rechten Zeit eintreffen möchten, und es ist zu besorgen, daß sie erst nach den vorgefallenen Ereignissen eintreffen werden. Der Gesundheitszustand der Armee ist im Ganzen nicht gut, und mit Bedauern müssen wir anführen, daß viele Officiers, und besonders Aerzte, durch die Krankheit hingerafft worden." Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 London, den 25sten August. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 222. Sonnabend, den 14/26. September 1812. Wir halten es für unsere Pflicht (sagt die Morning-Chronikle), unsere Leser zu benachrichtigen, sich nicht mit leeren Hoffnungen über das Gefecht zu schmeicheln, welches bey Salamanka statt gefunden, sondern den wahren Zustand der englischen Armee auf der Halbinsel kaltblütig zu untersuchen; wir wollen in dieser Hinsicht einige Bemerkungen mittheilen, die auf authentischen Nachrichten beruhen, welche wir aus den Ländern erhalten haben, die von unserer Armee besetzt sind. Man scheint zu glauben, daß unsere Armee nach dem erwähnten Gefecht nur noch geringe Hindernisse antreffen wird; allein man kann nicht verkennen, daß, wie Lord Wellington in Spanien vorrückte, er auf eine mächtige Diversion zu seinen Gunsten rechnete, die von der Expedition von Sicilien auf den Küsten von Katalonien würde bewerkstelligt werden, und daß er durch die Diversion die Armee des Marschalls Suchet dachte im Zaum zu halten. Lord Wellington aber ist, wie man weiß, in dieser Hinsicht völlig getäuscht worden. Der Abgang der Expedition von Sicilien ist über die bestimmte Zeit verschoben, durch Ungewißheit und Mißverständniß suspendirt worden, und man hat die günstigen Augenblick entwischen lassen; andre Ordres können nur zu spät eintreffen. Suchet ist prävenirt und nimmt seine Maßregeln. Vergleichen wir die wirkliche Stärke unsrer Armee auf der Halbinsel mit den Truppen, welche die Franzosen daselbst auf verschiedenen Punkten haben, von welchen sie sich gegen Lord Wellington vereinigen können, wenn er unvorsichtigerweise vorrückte, so werden wir sehen, daß die französische Armee jeden Augenblick und von allen Seiten in der Position, die sie behauptet hat, Verstärkung erhält, und daß die feindliche Macht in Spanien mehr als doppelt so groß ist, wie die unter den Generals Hill und Wellington. Macht man also entweder auf der nördlichen oder auf der katalonischen Küste zu Gunsten des Generals Wellington keine Diversion, so ist es unmöglich, daß er bey der Klugheit und der Vorsicht, die ihn charakterisiren, noch einen Schritt mit einer Armee vorwärts thun könne, die bey weitem nicht hinreichend verproviantirt, deren Sold um 4 Monate im Rückstande ist, und die überdies Entbehrungen zu leiden und Hindernisse zu besiegen hat, wovon wir uns hier gar keinen Begriff machen können. Lord Wellington kommandirt eine Armee, die der Ruhe sehr bedarf; Hill wird von dem Marschall Soult im Zaum gehalten und kann den General Wellington auf keine nachdrückliche Art unterstützen. Unter solchen Umständen glauben wir, daß es von Seiten periodischer Schriftsteller weise seyn würde, die Hoffnung auf weitere Erfolge zu mäßigen, und sich die ganz natürliche Vorstellung zu machen, daß die alliirte Armee selbst durch die Macht der Umstände nach Portugal wieder zurückziehen wird, wie dies schon mehr als einmal geschehen ist, anstatt zu erwarten, daß sie weiter nach Spanien vordringen werde. London, den 5ten September. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 255. Mittewoch, den 23. Oktober/4. November 1812. :(Aus dem Times.) Nach Privatbriefen ist der General Beresford ausser Gefahr, und fängt an, sich von seinen Wunden zu erholen. Ueberhaupt ist der Zustand der in dem Treffen bey Salamanka verwundeten Officiere und Soldaten äusserst beruhigend; die kriegführenden Truppen leiden gar nicht durch das Klima. Astorga hält sich noch immer, und man meldet, der Feind habe zu dessen Entsatz eine Bewegung gemacht, die für Lord Wellington eine gefährliche Diversion seyn würde. Man hat Nachrichten vom General Hill vom 8ten August. Obgleich General Drouet 3 Tage hindurch in Bewegung gewesen war, so schienen doch diese Bewegungen nicht von Bedeutung. London, den 14ten September. Wohin Wellington, der am 25sten August in Toledo (Neu-Kastilien) einzog, sich gewandt habe, weiß man nicht, vermuthet aber, er sey südlich gegen Kordova marschirt. Dann möchte er mit Soult zusammentreffen. London, den 19ten September. Gestern Abend waren noch keine direkten Nachrichten von Lord Wellington angekommen. Nur hat man einem Brief eines Officiers aus Lerena vom 18ten August erhalten, nach welchem Soults Armee 7 Lieues von der des Generals Hill entfernt war. Man erwartete eine Schlacht. Hernach aber hat man erfahren, daß Soult nach Zusammenziehung seiner Armee sich auf Kordova gewandt. London, den 24sten September. Man will wissen, daß Lord Wellington, durch die Bewegungen der Armee von Portugal veranlaßt, wieder nach der Gegend von Valladolid zurückgekehrt sey, und nur ein Beobachtungskorps gegen die Süd- und Centralarmee der Franzosen aufgestellt habe. London, den 25sten September. Wir sind nicht wenig verwundert zu erfahren, daß die Muthmaßungen einiger unserer Blätter über die Lage des Lords Wellington in Erfüllung gegangen. Es scheint, daß dieser General die ausserordentliche Gefahr eingesehen, nach dem Süden der Halbinsel vorzudringen, und daß er schleunig nach der Gegend von Valladolid zurückgekehrt, wozu ihn die neuen Demonstrationen der Armee von Portugal bewogen; er hat, wie es heißt, einige Korps en échelons zurückgelassen, um die Bewegungen des Centrums und des Südens zu beobachten. Mit Bedauern vernehmen wir durch Briefe aus Lissabon, daß der Generalmajor Wertheley und der Generalmajor Hülse gestorben sind, der erste an einer Krankheit und der zweyte an den Folgen der ausserordentlichen Strapazen, die er ausgestanden. London, den 26sten September. :(Aus dem Moniteur.) Nach den letzten Depeschen aus Spanien, sagt das Journal the Times, sind Wellington und Soult gegenwärtig 340 (engl.) Meilen von einander getrennt, da ersterer plötzlich nach der Seite von Valladolid zurückgekehrt ist und der andere sich zu Anduxar am Guadalquivir befindet. Es werden die größten Anstrengungen gemacht, um die Armee des Marquis Wellington sowohl mit Reiterey als Fußvolk zu verstärken. Täglich schiffen sich zu Portsmouth Abtheilungen ein, um zu ihm zu stoßen. Gestern aus Oporto angekommene Briefe vom 5ten sagen, daß die Generale Leith und Arbuthnot daselbst eifrigst mit Organisirung der für den Lord Wellington bestimmten Verstärkungen beschäftigt sind. Nach Spanien sind auch 100,000 Pfd. St. in Goldbarren zur Besoldung eingeschifft. London, den 25sten September. Unter dem 7ten dieses meldet Lord Wellington, daß er auf Valladolid marschire, daß die französische Garnison aus Toro und Zamora sich gerettet, die von Astorga aber ergeben habe, und die französische Armee zwischen Valladolid und Tordesillas stehe. Soult, dessen Heer sich in sehr gutem Stande befindet, wird sich wahrscheinlich schon mit Suchet vereinigt haben; die alliirte Armee, (vermuthlich unter Hill, der früheren Nachrichten zufolge nach Sevilla auf dem Wege war) ist, nach einem Schreiben aus Kadix vom 3ten, von Sevilla über den Guadalquivir südöstlich nach Karmona gerückt. London, den 1sten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 254. Dienstag, den 22. Oktober/3. November 1812. Lord Wellington stand, nach seinen letzten Depeschen, vom 15ten September, zu Torquemada an der Pisuerga, der Armee von Portugal gegenüber. Die Armee von Gallizien, die jetzt Castannos kommandirt, und die 30,000 Mann stark seyn sollte, aber kaum 10,000 Mann stark ist, wird bey ihm erwartet. Wegen ihrer Schwäche muß der Lord im nördlichen Spanien zurückbleiben, je selbst den General Hill, der den 15ten zu Almarez am Tajo erwartet wurde, an sich ziehn. Die Bekämpfung der französischen Hauptmacht im Süden bleibt dem General Maitland und den mit ihm vereinigten Spaniern überlassen. London, den 3ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 275 Freytag, den 15. /27. November 1812. :(Aus dem Times.) Es ist ein Felleisen aus Lissabon mit Depeschen von Lord Wellington vom 13ten September angekommen. Se. Herrlichkeit stand zu Torquemada an der Pisuerga, der französischen Armee von Portugal und ihren Verstärkungen gegenüber. Die Leitung der Armee von Gallizien ist dem General Castannos anvertraut; Santocildes hat das unmittelbare Kommando. Die Bewegungen dieser Armee, um zu Lord Wellington zu stoßen sind nicht so schnell gewesen, als man hoffte. Inzwischen erwartete man sie zu Placenzia gegen den 14ten September. Der Zweck von Lord Wellingtons Operationen scheint, die Franzosen, wo möglich, über Burgos hinaus, und selbst über den Ebro zu treiben. Wäre die Armee von Gallizien zahlreich und gut disciplinirt, so hätte ihr Wellington die Deckung des nördlichen Spaniens anvertrauen können, und wäre vermuthlich nach dem Mittelpunkte der Halbinsel zurückgekehrt, um die dortigen weit wichtigern Angelegenheiten zu leiten. Es ist nicht die Schuld des gallizischen Volks, wenn die Armee dieser Provinz nicht in besserm Stande ist. Es besitzt Eifer und selbst Energie; aber unglücklicherweise werden diese Eigenschaften nur langsam und ungeschickt geleitet. Man versichert uns, die Armee von Gallizien bestehe auf dem Papiere aus 30,000 Mann. Allein wir haben triftige Gründe, zu glauben, daß die zu Lord Wellingtons Verstärkung aus dieser Provinz aufgebrochenen Truppen nicht über 10,000 Mann und 300 Pferde stark sind. Offenbar ist dieses zu wenig, um der französischen Armee von Portugal Widerstand zu leisten; also ist Lord Wellington gezwungen, dieser Armee gegenüber zu bleiben, und seine Operationen im Süden werden gänzlich unterbrochen. Betrachten wir so Lord Wellingtons kitzliche Lage, und den wahren Zustand der Armee von Gallizien, so können wir uns nicht enthalten, einzugestehen, daß wenn dieser General neue Siege über die Franzosen ersicht, er es lediglich seinem Glück und seiner Geschicklichkeit, nicht aber den Anstrengungen der englischen, noch weniger der spanischen Regierung zu verdanken haben wird. Uebrigens sind wir weit entfernt, bey der neuen Wendung, welche die Sachen genommen haben, dergleichen Siege zu hoffen. General Hill soll eine Bewegung gemacht haben, die ihn dem Centrum nähert; wie man glaubt, ist er am 14ten zu Truxillo angekommen, und, nach Schlagung einer Brücke bey Almarez, weiter vorgerückt. General Maitland war, nach Briefen aus Gibraltar vom 11ten September, mit seiner sicilianischen Expeditionsarmee von Alikante bis Ena vorwärts, aber bald darauf wieder zurückgegangen, und hatte sich unter den Mauern von Alikante verschanzt. Man wußte zu Alikante, daß der König Joseph zum Marschall Suchet gestoßen war; man schätzte ihre Stärke auf 35,000 Mann, und sah bey diesen Umständen und bey Lord Wellingtons Entfernung nicht ab, wer ihre Vereinigung mit der Armee von Andalusien, die schon im vollen Anmarsche ist, hindern sollte. Man wußte, daß letztere zu Jaen und Grenada angekommen war. Aus Frankreich, vom 5ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 259. Montag, den 28. Oktober/9. November 1812. Glaubwürdige Briefe aus Bordeaux versichern, Lord Wellington habe sich aus der Gegend von Madrid und Toledo zurückgezogen, und sich der portugiesischen Gränze genähert, worauf die französischen Truppen wieder in beyde erwähnte Städte eingerückt wären. Die Ursache dieses Rückzuges der Engländer soll theils die Vereinigung der Marschalle Suchet und Soult mit der Armee des Centrums, und theils eine Niederlage gewesen seyn, welche der von Wellington mit einem Korps in der Gegend von Valladolid zurückgelassene General Clinton vom General Clauzel erlitten hatte. Der Marschall Massena ist dem Vernehmen nach zum Generalissimus der französischen Armee in Spanien ernannt. London, den 8ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 256. Donnerstag, den 24. Oktober/5. November 1812. 450 Kranke und Verwundete von der Armee in Spanien sind zu Plymouth gelandet. Es sind 1400 Mann bereit, sich nach Lissabon einzuschiffen. London, den 10ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 259. Montag, den 28. Oktober/9. November 1812. Man rechnet, daß in Spanien 52,000 Mann Engländer, 24,000 Portugiesen, 84,000 Mann reguläre spanische Truppen und 20,000 Mann Guerillas unter den Waffen sind, zusammen also 188,000 Mann. (Von den 84,000 Spaniern bilden 18,000 Mann die Armeen von Valencia und Murcia unter Elio, 23,000 Mann die Armee von Andalusien unter Balleisteros, 7000 Mann in Estremadura unter Monsalm, 12,000 in Gallizien unter Castannos, 3000 in Asturien unter Mandizabal). Die Franzosen haben nur 149,000 Mann. Allein durch die Vereinigung Suchets und Soults halten sie 80,000 Mann auf einen Punkt, denen, wohin sie sich wenden, keine verhältnißmäßige Macht entgegengesetzt werden kann. Wellington könnte höchstens 60,000 Mann zusammen bringen, und doch wird wahrscheinlich eine Schlacht in der Mitte Spaniens das Schicksal dieses Landes entscheiden. Die englische Armee, die bey Alikante stand, war nicht stark genug, sich der Vereinigung der Marschälle Soult und Suchet zu widersetzen. Diese Vereinigung ist in der Gegend von Villena geschehen. Der Feind hat seine Stellung auf einer Anhöhe etwa 40 englische Meilen nördlich von Alikante, und schickt seine Rekognoscirungen von da in das vor Kurzem noch von der englischen Armee unter Maitland besetzt gewesene Land, welche nunmehr in dem Platz oder unter den Kanonen desselben eingezwängt ist. Ein Reisender, der am 7ten September von St. Ander abgegangen, erzählt, daß Lord Wellington sich gegen Burgos gewandt. In Santogna war noch immer eine Besatzung von 1500 Mann Franzosen, mit Allem hinlänglich versehen, um eine lange Belagerung aushalten zu können. Man dachte noch nicht daran, diesen durch Kunst und Natur starken Posten anzugreifen. London, den 11ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 260. Dienstag, den 29. Oktober/10. November 1812. Das heute Morgen von Lissabon angekommene Felleisen überbringt uns Nachrichten aus Spanien bis zum 1sten dieses. General Hill war über die Brücke von Almarez über den Tajo gegangen und marschirte auf Toledo. Auch Balleisteros rückte gegen die vereinigten französischen Armeen. Die Armee von Murcia sollte eine Bewegung gegen die Provinz Cuença machen. Lord Wellington befand sich in der Gegend von Burgos. London, den 17ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 289 Montag, den 2/14. December 1812. : (Aus dem Star.) Das Lissaboner Felleisen bringt uns keine neuern Nachrichten vom Kriegstheater, als die kürzlich über Korunna eingegangen waren. General Hill befand sich am 21sten September zu Talavera de la Reyna, und am 1sten Oktober zu Oropesa. Balleysteros hat vergeblich Alles, was in seinen Kräften lag, gethan, um den Marschall Soult auf seinem Marsche zu beunruhigen. General Maitland hält sich leider in Alikante eingeschlossen, also können auch die Korps der General Hill, Sterret, Cook und Balleysteros nichts Wichtiges unternehmen; sie könnten es auch dann nicht, wenn Lord Wellington selbst von Norden nach Süden eilen und ihre Anführung übernehmen wollte. Das Resultat dieser Unthätigkeit war Soults ungehinderte Vereinigung mit der Armee des Centrums und der Armee von Valencia. Aus Lord Wellingtons letzten Depeschen vom 5ten Oktober vor Burgos sieht man, daß er von jener Vereinigung noch nicht unterrichtet war; so wie er denn auch in seiner Korrespondenz mit den Generalen Hill und Maitland sehr weit zurück ist. London, den 31sten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 279 Mittewoch, den 20. November/2. December 1812. Heute Morgen sind Nachrichten eingegangen, welche melden, daß Lord Wellington die Linie von Burgos verlassen hat. Wir wissen nicht, ob es seine Absicht sey, der französische Armee, die mit Macht vorrückt, um diesem Platz zu Hülfe zu kommen, eine Schlacht zu liefern, oder ob er sich nach Valladolid und Salamanka zurückzieht. Wie dem auch seyn mag, so lauten die Nachrichten aus der Halbinsel wenig angenehm, und geben uns keineswegs die Aussicht, daß die Franzosen so bald aus derselben werden vertrieben werden. London, den 9ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 283 Montag, den 25. November/7. December 1812. Admiral Popham, der an der biskayschen Küste stationirt ist, berichtet: Lord Wellington habe ihm wissen lassen, keine Munition mehr nach Burgos zu senden, weil er die Belagerung dieses Forts aufgegeben habe, um dem König Joseph entgegen zu gehen. Er brach den 23sten von Burgos auf, und kann den 28sten bey Madrid seyn, wo General Hill, der bisher mit 20,000 Mann bey Aranjuez stand, zu ihm stoßen wird. Noch werden einige andere Korps erwartet, alsdann dürfte eine Schlacht unvermeidlich seyn. Leider muß der brave, zugleich thätige und behutsame, und des Schauplatzes kundige Hill das Kommando einem ältern, jetzt bey der Armee angekommenen, General übergeben. Ueber die Unbrauchbarkeit mancher unserer Generale in Spanien erhebt sich die Stimme sehr laut, so wie auch über die der spanischen. Balleysteros stellt in Grenada Inquisitionen an, statt den Feind zu verfolgen; und Mendizabal, den wir mit 15,000 Mann bey Guetaria in Biskaya ans Land setzten, zeigte nicht den mindesten guten Willen, zu Eroberung dieses Platzes mitzuwirken, und warf sich, als die Franzosen erschienen, ins Gebirge. London, den 10ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 285 Mittewoch, den 27. November/9. December 1812. Wir hoffen, daß die spanischen Korps des Santoleides und Castannos stark genug seyn werden, um der provisorisch vom General Souham kommandirten Armee so lange die Spitze bieten zu können, bis Wellington aus dem Süden zurückgekommen seyn wird. Soult scheint mehr als 50,000 Mann unter seinen Befehlen zusammengebracht zu haben. Die französischen Blätter gaben seine Stärke kürzlich auf 80,000 Mann an, womit er auf Madrid los gehe. Wir haben gegen ihn das Korps des Generals Hill, oder vielmehr des Generals Paget, der zu Aranjuez sein Kommando übernommen hat; die Spanier, welche unter seinen Befehlen stehen, nicht mit inbegriffen. Die Generale Skerrel und Cook, welche mit ihren beyderseitigen Brigaden von Sevilla kommen, sind ebenfalls im vollen Anmarsch, um zu ihm zu stoßen; von einer andern Seite richtet sich Lord Wellington mit dem Korps, welches die Belagerung von Burgos aufgehoben hat, und den über Korunna zu ihm abgeschickten Verstärkungen, auf denselben Punkt. Es ist für redliche Engländer unmöglich, über die Resultate dieser neuen Unternehmung Sr. Herrlichkeit ohne Besorgniß zu bleiben. London, den 22sten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 293 Freytag, den 6/18. December 1812. Nach den Berichten von Lord Wellington, befand er sich am 7ten zu Rueda (am linken Ufer des Duero, südwestlich von Valladolid), wo er den General Hill, bey dem sich zwey spanische Divisionen befinden, an sich zu ziehen hofft, mit 22,000 Mann Infanterie und 1800 Pferden. Detaschements von der Garde und der deutschen Legion hatten das Kastell von Burgos mit ausnehmender Tapferkeit bestürmt, und waren zum Theil selbst bis in die dritte Linie gedrungen, mußten aber dem entsetzlichen Feuer des Feindes weichen. Mit Verdruß hingegen bemerkte er, daß das Regiment Braunschweig-Oels, welches an der zerstörten Brücke von Tordesillas, die Franzosen von Wiederherstellung derselben abhalten sollte, seinen Posten nicht behaupten konnte. Die französische Armee, der Valladolid am 29sten Oktober überlassen wurde, war 45,000 Mann Infanterie und 5000 Pferde stark. Am 29sten Oktober zog auch Soults Avantgarde in das von Hill verlassene Aranjuez ein, und der König Joseph am 1sten dieses mit 8000 Mann in Madrid. Die ehemalige Porzellanfabrik im Schlosse Retiro, und alle Kanonen in dem hier von den Franzosen errichteten Fort, die nicht mitgenommen werden konnten, wurden vernichtet. Schilderung von dem Gesundheitszustande unserer Truppen. London, den 19ten Februar. Mit Bedauern erfahren wir, daß die Anzahl der kranken Officiers in Portugal sehr beträchtlich ist. Unter denjenigen, die in diesem Zustande von der Armee angekommen sind, befinden sich der Generalquartiermeister, Generalmajor Murray, und General Packenham, Schwager des Lords Wellington. Der Marschall Beresford ist gleichfalls krank. Die Generals Kempt, Clinton, Dreschelle und Bowes sind abgereiset, um die Generals Cale, Erskine, Packenham und andere zu ersetzen, die krank nach England zurückgekommen sind. London, den 14ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 283 Montag, den 25. November/7. December 1812. :(Aus dem Times.) Wir vernehmen mit Bedauern, daß die Krankheiten angefangen haben, die Armee anzugreifen. Die auf sehr heiße Tage folgenden sehr kalten Nächte haben die Gesundheit der Officiere und Soldaten sehr geschwächt, und einige Lücken in den Reihen herbeygeführt, so daß die Armee die vor Korunna aus angekündigten Verstärkungen wohl nöthig hat. London, den 15ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 283 Montag, den 25. November/7. December 1812. :(Aus dem Star.) Die neuesten Briefe von der Armee in Spanien machen eine traurige Schilderung von dem Gesundheitszustande unserer Truppen seit 2 bis 3 Monaten, besonders seit den schnellen Märschen und Kontremärschen, die Lord William sie hat machen lassen. Die dem portugiesischen Klima in dieser Jahreszeit eigenen periodischen Krankheiten sollen mehr als gewöhnliche Verheerungen angerichtet haben, besonders unter den zuletzt gelandeten Verstärkungstruppen. Man zählte in den Hospitälern im Rücken der Armee über 200 kranke Feldärzte. Ein in der Schlacht bey Salamanka verwundeter Officier schreibt aus dieser Stadt: "Im gegenwärtigen Augenblick liegen nicht weniger als 250 Officiere und 5000 Soldaten in den hiesigen Spitälern, und der Tod verschont sie Alle nicht. Wie könnte dies aber auch anders in dieser Jahreszeit und nach allen ausgestandenen Mühseligkeiten seyn? Wir haben seit dem letztverflossenen 1sten Januar schwierigere Märsche gemacht, als in allen vier vorhergehenden Jahren." Ein anderer Officier vom Generalstabe der 5ten Division schreibt aus Valladolid: de Marsch seiner Leidensgefährten und der Zustand, worin sie bey der Armee ankamen, sey wahrhaft bedauernswerth; Viele von ihnen hätten 120 Meilen auf Maulthieren zurückgelegt, um ein Hospital zu erreichen. London, den 20sten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 288 Sonnabend, den 30. November/12. December 1812. Der Morning-Chronikle vom 16ten Oktober versichert, Lord Wellington sey selbst nicht bey den besten Gesundheitsumständen, und seine Armee und sein Generalstab zählten eine Menge Kranke. Dabey fehle es sehr an Feldärzten, und man sey in England eifrig beschäftigt, ihm deren zuzuschicken. London, den 10ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 285 Mittewoch, den 27. November/9. December 1812. In einem andern Schreiben aus Kadix liest man: daß General Roß, der seit einiger Zeit zu Karthagena krank lag, daselbst gestorben, und der Oberst Duncan, von der königl. Artillerie zu Sevilla, durch eine zufällige Explosion getödtet worden ist. Eine genaue Berechnung aller unserer Kranken in den Hospitälern der Halbinsel gab den 14ten September die Zahl derselben auf 15,000 an. Ein Theil war wieder auf der Genesung. Quellen. Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich (Armeen) Armee